


Happy Birthday, Cheren

by NidoranDuran



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, Frottage, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Rimming, Snowballing, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1877892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hilda, Hilbert, and N are in a polyamorous relationship, and share an apartment with couple Cheren and Bianca. All those friends under one roof creates a lot of tension and brings up childhood feelings, but one night, some alcohol, or at least something alcohol is an excuse for, sparks a major shift in their relationships. Giant fuck-off orgy within.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“It could be worse.”

That's Cheren's oh-so-loving response to the giggly, slightly tipsy Bianca. His girlfriend leans against him, breath smelling of the whole shot of rum she drank as she steals the pizza crusts off his plate and asks him if he's enjoying his birthday so far. His response is typical Cheren; sarcastic deflection to avoid the question or be genuine for more than a second.

“As usual, you know just how to make everyone feel appreciated,” Hilda sighs. Her breath smells even heavier of alcohol, owing to her stronger tolerance; she had put down several drinks and is just as tipsy as Bianca, though even that she handles a little better. She sits on the other side of him, leaning against the newly adult black-haired boy just as much as his girlfriend was. Her boyfriends Hilbert and N are just back from buying more beer, everyone eternally thankful for N's few years over them, which allows him to buy alcohol legally. They're in the kitchen, chatting over the open pizza box on the counter and opening some of their newly acquired, frosty booze.

As their adolescence wound down, the four childhood friends and their awkward green-haired hanger-on settled into a strange way of life. The four of them pairing off and ending up with their own place, bought in cash with their combined winnings and prize monies, and cultivating their career paths comfortably was a given. Cheren as a gym leader and teacher was a bit less expected, and Bianca's role as lab assistant pursuing a Pokemon Biology degree came out of absolute nowhere. As did Hilda and Hilbert's two year exodus in search of N. Things were different when they came back, when they reunited with the former criminal and remarkably strange person who had changed their lives. Whatever happened between the three of them lay beyond the understanding of their two oldest friends, but they forged a strange three-way relationship that, despite all expectations, proved incredibly solid.

They settled into their lives together, and Bianca and Cheren grew to accept N as a permanent fixture in said lives. It isn't too bad, and the five of them living on their own gives them all sorts of freedoms and irresponsibilities they wouldn't have had if they lived at home. Chief among them is drinking for 'special occasions', though Cheren's birthday qualifies as a rare real one.

Cheren opens his mouth to respond to Hilda, but as he starts up, Bianca shoves the rim of a beer bottle up to his lips and laughs as she tips it up, giving him a mouthful of beer. He gasps and spits a little out as he tries to speak for a second still, before just accepting the beer. It's not his favourite thing to drink, although with this surprise party sprung on him they just got a lot of party staples instead of the obscure micro-brews only available in Lentimas Town that he championed so much. It doesn't taste too bad, but after the third mouthful he swallows down, he grabs the bottle and pulls it back down, Bianca thankfully getting the message and pulling it away from him.

He expects that she got the message, until she goes in for a kiss. No, maybe not quite a 'kiss'. She shoves her tongue down his throat with an eagerness and impatience uncharacteristic even of Bianca. She just goes at him for three seconds, then stops in disappointment and pulls away. As her boyfriend is left curious and pulling in some deeper breaths from surprise, she frowns. “You were supposed to save some beer for me, Cheren!” Her voice is a little faster than normal, and squeakier, like her voice used to be before puberty sank in. "The others always get to make out with drinks in their mouths, I wanted to try it."

Her disappointment confuses him. "You didn't tell me it was for that," he says, blushing and keeping his eyes solely on Bianca, just knowing that over his shoulder Hilda is smirking, not necessarily because he had indeed made a mistake, but because any time he gets embarrassed, she's there to gloat about it. It's all part of the group's dynamic; Hilda keeps him from getting too smug and haughty by throwing his own medicine right back in his face and punching him in the arm. "I thought you were just trying to shut me up."

"Beer isn't a good choice anyway," Hilda says, surprisingly un-smug and not at all mocking Cheren. Maybe the alcohol dulls some of her edge, leaving her willing to be helpful instead of keeping Cheren in check. Or maybe his birthday earned some mercy from her. "If you want to make out with someone with a drink in their mouth, you have to use something good." She reaches for the closest bottle on the coffee table in front of them, a bottle of cheap whiskey. Not exactly anyone's definition of 'good', but it has a much more noticeable taste than the cheap convenience store beer. The nearest empty shot glass follows, nobody caring whose glass belonged to whom once they have a few drinks in them. Soon enough the glass of amber fluid is up against Cheren's lips, this time Hilda's fingers holding it there. He gladly drinks, sharing Bianca's curiosity for the sensation of sharing a drink with someone else. He never brought it up for much the same reason he's doomed to sarcastically make his way through life, but a tipsy Bianca and Hilda are “forcing his hand”.

The burn splashes against his tongue and lips before the shot glass is even empty, and the moment it's pulled away Bianca's lips are there. Cheren doesn't swallow, even as the whiskey sets his mouth alight, and he shares a sloppy, hungry kiss with Bianca. But they kiss like normal, forgetting they're sharing a shot of whiskey, and drops of it peek out of their mouths. It makes Bianca giggle, not that it's a difficult task, and that only looses more whiskey from the lazy seal of their lips. Cheren makes a quick, panicked swallow to avoid losing the whole shot on his clothes, and they pull away, Bianca still disappointed and Cheren too busy trying to wipe his shirt clean of the small splotches of alcohol.

Hilda rolls her eyes in a big, over-the-top display as they pull apart. Everything with her tends to be over-the-top and attention-getting. “You're so bad at this,” she sighs, pouring another shot. “Someone's going to have to teach both of you how to do this properly, and lucky for you, the queen of it is sitting right here.”

“You're joking,” Cheren says dryly, grabbing the beer bottle and finishing off its last gulp and a half, just to get it out of the way. “We tried, we failed, let's move on. Maybe get a movie going, now that the pizza's almost done.”

“Cheryl,” Hilda says sternly, knowing that calling him by a girl's name is a very quick way to irritate him. “I'm sitting here right here, offering to kiss you. Something I know for a fact you've wanted since you were six. You don't really want to put a movie on.”

“It's my birthday. And Saturday. Saturday means movie night, birthday means my choice, and my choice is to fire up Netflix, find the lowest rated movies we can, and let you all sit here suffering while I half-assedly encourage you to join me in making smartass remarks about them.” Cheren crosses his arms defiantly, even as Bianca nuzzles against his shoulder and coos about how warm he is. It kind of ruins the image of standing up to Hilda that he's going for.

“Hey Bianca, you don't mind if I make out with your boyfriend, do you?”

“Oh my,” she says, having to think on it for a second. Or more like a fraction of one. “Uh, sure! But only if you make out with me when you're done.”

“Deal.”

“Excuse me? These are my lips.” Cheren cuts in and shirks away from Hilda a little bit, except doing so puts him firmer up against the soft, warm body of his girlfriend, who seems way too into the idea for his comfort. “Not Bianca's.”

Hilda brings the shot glass to Cheren's lips and flashes him a wicked smile. “I'm asking Bianca because I don't want to upset her if she isn't okay with her boyfriend kissing someone else. I already know you want me to kiss you, no matter how difficult you're being.” She tips the glass to his lips. “Or, if you really, honestly, don't want the girl who used to beat you up to make out with you, then swallow the shot, birthday boy, and I'll just go kiss one of my boys instead.”

She's calling his bluff now, and that just pushes all of Cheren's buttons; his pride, his shame, his secret longings... Fuck. He accepts the whiskey, which doesn't burn nearly as much this time, and soon enough Hilda's lips follow. His stomach ends up in knots as he kisses Hilda, only the second person he's ever kissed, and the other girl he grew up with a major longing for. The four trainers' adolescence was kind of a mess of attraction every which way; which as far as Cheren was concerned meant no matter which way everyone paired up they'd all be with someone. Even the presence of N hadn't completely changed that, but he's been left wondering how it would have been hooking up with Hilda or Hilbert.

The kiss gives him an idea. Her hands are at the collar of his shirt and in his hair, and like everything she does, Hilda's kisses are forceful and active. She keeps his head in place as her fingers thread through his black locks, which is handy for keeping their lips together and not letting a single drop spill. She passes the whiskey back and forth between their mouths with a level of tongue dexterity that makes him squirm uncomfortably in his seat. His hands find her sides and his legs tighten together, hoping nobody will notice the way her kiss has him heating up immediately.

Bianca's making small, excitable noises in Cheren's ear as she watches them kiss up close, sipping from the whiskey bottle more than someone with her tolerance should. “Looks like you're enjoying this a lot more than a bad action movie,” she remarks, pecking him and Hilda both on the cheek. “See? This was a good idea.”

The words of encouragement in his ear only make Cheren feel guiltier, his buzz doing nothing to assuage the shame of the fact that he and Hilda had already swallowed their whiskey down, but continue kissing. Her grip on his collar tightens, and soon she's climbing into his lap, Bianca smiling all the while as if unaware of what's going on. Is he about to get some with his girlfriend watching on in excitement?

“Why does Cheren get a lap dance for his eighteenth? I sure didn't.”

Hilbert and N come into the room, carrying another box of pizza that's already half empty, as well as a six-pack fresh from the fridge. They stop halfway to the couch and laugh, not at all bothered by the fact their girlfriend is in Cheren's lap and kissing him, even though they know just how into it she'd have to be to have his collar and hair both in hand.

Still, Hilbert's remark is what Hilda needs to pull away from the kiss and smile, taking her place back beside him. “Cheryl and Bianca didn't know how to share a shot properly, so I had to show them. I figured I'd give birthday boy a little hands-on experience while I was there.”

“That seems fair,” N says, the lanky man opening one of the beer cans and taking a long pull from it. His relative awkwardness makes a lot of things weird, but when it comes to alcohol he tends to treat it like a normal drink, downing whatever's in front of him in swift order. The only thing keeping him on his feet is his large frame and great fortitude. “But if you're kissing him, then Hilbert and I should as well.”

“What?” is all Cheren can muster as his hands slip off of Hilda a few seconds later than they should have. He slumps back against Bianca, who still smiles wide. “I'm sorry, I wasn't aware that 'birthday boy' meant 'party amusement'. Hilda showed me how to do something, that was it. Now, I'm going to pour a shot, do that same thing again with my girlfriend, and then we are all going to suffer through the absolute cheesiest slasher movie I can find.”

“Actually, you're not.” Bianca smiled and pulled away from his side, leaving him almost slipping down as tipsiness starts to take hold of him rather suddenly. “Hilda and I had a deal. If she got to kiss you, then she had to kiss me too.” She moves over to sit beside Hilda, settling somewhere in between Hilda's lap and the armrest. A shot's already poured and ready for the girls.

Before Cheren can even try to evade this whole mess and get into his room where he can be a disaffected grumpass, Hilbert throws his body down onto the couch and grabs the whiskey bottle. He doesn't even bother filling up a glass, just takes a pull of it and hands it off to his boyfriend before grabbing Cheren by the head and pulling him into a kiss.

The harder Cheren pulls away from something, generally the more he's just reluctant to embrace it, and he wants to pull as hard as he can against his friends' incredibly suspicious insistence on kissing him. There's a lot of ways it could go, a lot of things it could be, and his groggy mind narrows down the list in the brief second before warm flesh and burning whiskey splash against his tongue. All thoughts go out the window as in the span of two minutes, he's managed to kiss the two childhood crushes he ended up not getting with. An honour he never thought he'd have, nor does he really want, if it comes at the cost of just complicating everything in Cheren's life. He thinks too much about what-ifs, and this is going to do a number on his thoughts for the next year or so.

Hilbert's style of kissing is much more passive than his girlfriend's. The obnoxious brown-haired boy likes being more subtle than Hilda; adores the little, nagging things and keeping quiet over grand gestures of dominance. He has nothing to prove and a slacker streak that runs deep. That carries over into his physical affection. He isn't a lazy kisser, but there's no reason to go all out in his mind. The embrace of sensations and slow passion. They swap the whiskey back and forth more slowly, making small swallows to only get tiny bits down at a time, and before long Cheren leans against Hilbert much the same way he was against Bianca earlier, even if he isn't a soft, curvaceous blonde giggling at all his terrible jokes.

But Hilbert doesn't linger like Hilda did. Maybe it's because Hilda thinks more about what could have been than Hilbert does, but probably just because N replaces him almost immediately and throws back the shot without a moment's hesitation. N's the relative newcomer who really shouldn't be entangled in everyone's affections the same way, but the green-haired hippie is slowly growing on Cheren, and he's not even remotely averse to kissing him now that another rush of alcohol dulls his senses just a little more. He's high on the moment, and gladly leans into the much taller man as he takes a kiss from his the housemate he hasn't yet kissed.

N's kisses are possessive and animalistic. It's predictable, for someone who grew up mostly around animals, to view romance and sex through more feral sensibilities, but it surprises Cheren just how hungry he is. Hands at his shirt, tugging and grabbing fistfuls of fabric to pull as slowly he peels the shirt up entirely, as if kissing isn't gesture enough for him. Cheren tries to ease away out of concern, but the hands let go of his shirt, providing a second's relief before they instead start working the blue jacket off of his shoulders.

Cheren gulps down the whiskey before they can dwell very long on their kiss, using the chance to tilt his head back. “What are you doing?” he asks, but in response N bites his lower lip, shutting down his line of questioning rather succinctly. He's pulled back into the kiss, head buzzing as this time he doesn't put up any resistance. The jacket goes, and the hands return to his shirt. He isn't sure whether it's alcohol or shock making everything spin a little, but he's unable to get over the gentle giant suddenly showing off a much more aggressive side than ever before. N's quiet and peaceful, considerate and always befriending little fledgling Pidoves outside. N's dominant and wants to claim Cheren as his mate, tugging at his short and... is he snarling under his breath?

Another pull away, this time with Cheren taking in a sharp breath. “This had nothing to do with whiskey did it?” he asks, turning around to look at the others. He finds Bianca fully in Hilda's lap, their lips locked tightly. Hilbert's pressed up to Bianca's back with his hands reached around and squeezing her breasts through the black tank top she usually wears under her white shirt, though that currently lies discarded on the floor.

“It took you long enough, Cheryl.”


	2. Chapter 2

N's body seems even warmer and tighter against Cheren's as the black-haired boy swallows nervously. The two brunettes he's known forever continue feeling his girlfriend up, and the giggly, Bianca seems to love the attention. A tinge of jealousy runs through his mind as he watches, but he's not sure who the jealousy is actually directed at, to his continued discomfort. 

"Whose idea was this?" he asks demandingly, though his voice jumps for a beat on 'was' as N's lips bear into his neck. N has strong hands, and the way they excite his nerves as their firm grip is felt through his shirt, which is slowly less and less on him, is too real for him to deal with at the moment. "Who thought my birthday was just the perfect time for scheming and shenanigans?"

"That would be me," Hilda says, reaching around past Bianca to Hilbert, wrapping her arms around his back to pull the three of them tighter together. "But the shots were Bianca's idea." Their lips meet again, as if to drive that point home by flaunting the fact. Cheren feels betrayed a little by Bianca's collaboration, but he has trouble looking away from the kiss as Hilbert pushes some of Bianca's hair aside and starts nipping at her neck.

"So what's the end goal of this?" He squirms, uncertain if he should try to shove N off of him, but as the alcohol sets in more and more he finds it's not as possible as he thinks. He's just confused by all of this; the lengths they went to, the scheming. What was this working toward? He wasn't stupid; he had an idea of exactly what the plan was, but he clammed up denial mode, hoped there would be some amazingly stupid response that he could laugh off.

“Well, the big goal was making you stop acting like you hate things you really don't,” Hilda says. “'Bleh, I'm Cheren, everything is boring and I'd rather angst about people I'm not with than actually just accept the obvious solution. Go to hell.' If we tried this on you when you were sober, you'd lock yourself in your room for a week. But I think you know exactly what we're trying to do, and you need to drop the frown.”

Cheren hasn't been the most honest-with-himself person for the past year. More than what-ifs, he dwells on solutions. When they were just a bunch of kids lying around a basement watching movies and hanging out, the way everyone had chemistry with everyone else was troublesome. Nobody wanted to endanger the group by making a move, especially the first move. At least until they set out, fifteen year-olds out alone in the world. Hilbert and Hilda hooked up somewhere along the line, and after they disappeared Cheren and Bianca paired up. It was how he thought it was always going to, everyone paired off together, hopefully without any lingering feelings for the others interfering.

When Hilbert and Hilda came back and settled into their “arrangement” with N, it threw a wrench in everything. They're no longer neatly sorted into rows, and soon uncertainty crept up. In living together, little things always peek through, tiny gestures and lingering gazes that give him the impression that nobody really resolved their affections for the two they didn't end up with. It made sense, given that save for N's presence they're right back to their upbringing. With their own house, they don't even have to worry about everyone heading home for the night or parents coming down to quiet them down when their movie marathons crept into the twilight hours. It isn't a big leap to guess that everyone still had a lot to work through.

But here's Hilda now, and even though she won't spit it out, Cheren knows exactly what she's trying to say. Her and Hilbert's mutual feeling up of Bianca, paired with the way No is slowly starting to undo Cheren's zipper, aren't exactly subtle. His body presses up tighter against N's, the alcohol mingling with how worked up all the kisses got him, and he lets those big, strong hands open his skinny jeans up.

“You could have tried talking,” he groans, still trying to bury things under a heap of sarcasm even as N takes him by the hand and drags him over to the big recliner beside the couch. N takes a seat and pulls Cheren nearly effortlessly into his lap. With a grunt, Cheren leans against the larger man, blushing from both embarrassment and inebriation, as the hand returns to the front of his pants and slowly undoes the zipper. The way it slowly relieves the tightness only draws attention to the tightness that was there, his cock full and aching, arousal at the highest it's been since he can remember. N's touch is only worsening everything. "Talking's what reasonable people do. Not concoct plans to run a make-out train of someone with whiskey and then draw them into an orgy, all so you can spring some, 'Hey, want to join our poly relationship?' on them."

"Is bickering really what you want to be doing right now?" Hilbert asks as he starts to fiddle with his belt buckle. "With N trying to get your clothes off, you really want to stick to your preference for dragging the mood down? You're obviously free to put an end to this whenever you want, but you're not, so maybe you should be quiet." Once his pants drop to his knees and he's standing there in his boxers, his hands return to Bianca's sides. 

The dual affection of Hilbert and Hilda leaves Bianca even more giggly than before, but moans slip through as their hands feel her out for places to focus. It's not very hard for them to find a plethora of locations to exploit, as her sensitive body seems to react positively to pretty much anywhere their fingertips settle, atop or beneath her clothes. "Come on Cherry," she whines, giving Hilda's cheek a big lick. "Let's unwind and have some fun tonight! It's your birthday, stop being so uptight." She turns to face him, and adds hurriedly, "A-although uh, if you want to keep things closed between us, then maybe you should say something before I... I don't want to upset you if this isn't what you want."

"Listen to the girl, Cheryl," Hilda says, not waiting for Cheren's permission before she peels his girlfriend's black tank top up until it's bunched around her collarbone. Since it's just a lazy Saturday night at home, Bianca decided against a bra, and her round, ample breasts jiggle a little as the shirt is tugged up off of them. "For one night, take that stick out of your ass, and replace it with something warmer." Her hands take hold as she leans in for a deeper kiss, groping the girl more directly.

As if feeling like Cheren's opposition is grounded in an aversion to the prospect of a relationship rather than the plotting, N buries his face into the birthday boy's neck and adds, "You know, Pokemon that exist in packs are rarely monogamous, and I certainly feel as though you are all my pack." As he speaks, he pulls down Cheren's pants, opens up his boxers, and begins trying to pull out his cock.

Encouraging words that absolutely make Cheren feel better about things. Wait, no, that's wrong. The opposite of that. Instead, they make him squirm more nervously, especially when paired with the way those strong, calloused fingers wrap around his cock. "Can you please not explain pack dynamics to me while your hand’s down my pants? This isn’t conducive to creating a good learning environment." He's halfway afraid he's going to blow right then and there, especially when the kisses at his neck turn to nips, and he realizes that of fucking course N's a biter. Cheren realizes he doesn't stand a chance.

"Fine," he groans, realizing his hands are tugging at the hem of N's shirt. He can’t believe he's about to say what he is, to do something very un-him, but N's teeth sink again into his neck once he's said the first word and instead of giving him second thoughts it makes his back arch and his chest shove up against N's. "We can have an orgy." Bianca's loud, gleeful squeal rises up above his voice. "But I'm not making any promises about any more than that. It's not a decision I'm going to make in this state. We can talk about anything beyond tonight in the morning. Agreed?"

He receives back a unanimous, "Agreed," which only makes him swallow audibly as N reaches for his own pants. He perhaps hasn't thought this all through, because N's dick is out before he can even suck in another breath, and one of those powerful hands is on his back, shifting him and guiding him into position. All his squirming makes their cocks grind together, and Cheren realizes this is the first time he's going to be doing anything sexual with another man. He's never had any doubt about his interest in more than just women; he merely hasn't been with anyone aside from Bianca. That worries him a little; he has no idea how to get a guy off.

To cover up his sudden bout of nervousness, his fingers run through the thick green hair of the man whose lap he sits in, and he presses a deep kiss down into his lips, trying to be forward and reclaim the night from his four friends, who all took the initiative for him. He feels the need to assert himself to them, to take some agency and not be the guy they kissed and liquored up until he agreed to let everyone have some fun. So he kisses N, and he makes sure that the hippie realizes he's not going to passively accept some pity handjob before N moves off to join the other three. Of course, trying to assert himself by kissing N isn't the best call, because soon enough his bottom lip is between two rows of teeth and N is making gestures that Cheren is sure would work wonders if he was a Pokemon, but he's a normal fucking person who--okay, maybe the feral dominance thing N has going turns Cheren on a little.

As their cocks rub together, N wraps a hand around both of them at the same time and immediately starts to pump. He doesn't have a lot of subtlety, but he does have strength, size, and a strange presence. His bites trail along Cheren's jaw, and the rookie gym leader finds himself leaning his head back in submissive offering of his neck to however many bites N deems satisfactory. With the commanding way he kisses and touches Cheren, it doesn't matter if their frotting has all the subtlety of a brick to the head. Having a strong hand tightly press his cock against another, feeling a bead of precum trickle down the tight space between their sensitive frenulums is all Cheren needs.

Even if he's the one sitting in N's lap, he's definitely not the one in control of the situation. Cheren's always been more than a little subby, and N is hitting all the right buttons. The fingers tight in his hair pull his head back further, exposing more neck that he gladly sinks his teeth into. Usually Cheren smirks and makes sarcastic comments about the sheltered boy's odd feral quirks, but the only sound rising up in his throat as another bite pinches against his skin as a ragged moan. His hips start to rock, thrusting into the hand and grinding harder against N's cock.

While Cheren and N move to the recliner, the other three spread out onto the couch and take advantage of their new-found space. Bianca's pants and panties are around her ankles and her shirt's still bunched up at her neck, while both Hilbert and Hilda have nothing left on but their shirts and underwear. Bianca ends up in the middle of the couch, squirming as two people descend on her. It's something she never thought would happen, a crazy fantasy rooted in the exact same "what if we just all went for it together" fantasies it's rapidly becoming apparent that all four of them have. Hilbert's got his hand between her legs, and she's clumsily rubbing the front of his boxers in return, enjoying feeling of a different set of fingers rubbing along her outer lips. She hadn't really thought about how different from Cheren they would be, how their touches and kisses all have distinct traits that set them apart from the only one to ever touch her.

Hilda leans in from what isn't really the most comfortable of positions on the couch, trailing kisses down from her shoulder to her closest breast as her hands seize both of them. Hilda's a slighter girl who crafted her lithe body into something lean and muscular, and so the curvier, fuller-bodied Bianca fascinates her. Her hands make this apparent as they squeeze and feel her plumper chest out, maybe just an ounce of heavily denied jealousy in her expression.

Hilbert's going slow with Bianca, feeling her out so he can determine the best way to advance, but with his girlfriend taking one of the blonde's nipples into her mouth that's easier said than done. Bianca's a loud, excitable girl even when she isn't tipsy, and between the alcohol and their touch she's squirming and squeaking all over. “I'm really glad you like my breasts, Hilda,” she giggles drunkenly. “I-I've thought about it a lot, and I'm glad this is all coming true.” As one hand slips down Hilbert's underwear and fumbles with his cock, she runs the other through the big, puffy brown ponytail Hilda sports.

“I insist,” N says, roughly shoving Cheren back down into the chair as he slips to his knees in front of him. “It's your birthday, so you should have special treatment.”

All of N's atypical behaviour has Cheren's head buzzing. He's very accepting of the fact he's very rarely dominant, but the way N bites and grabs at him leaves him in a new level of needy, and he wants nothing more than to get on his knees and play into all the pack analogies as much as he fucking can. There's a deep, instinctual desire growing inside of him to suck N's cock, and it's not just because of how nice it looks.

But N's stronger than him, and his insistence on servicing his pack's newest member isn't something Cheren can contend with, especially physically. That same forceful grip that he wants in his hair as he gets fucked is pushing him back against the chair as he gets down to his knees, then it's grasping his cock. There's a tongue on his tip before he's even aware of it and okay maybe a blowjob isn't a very bad idea. The blushing, in-over-his-head birthday boy moans as the strokes and licks begin.

“Although you can return the favour to me later, if you're so insistent.” His tongue then presses into his base and slowly licks up. There's cum running down his shaft, the mingled seed of both boys after their frotting brought them to release, and he gladly laps it up, sampling how they taste together as he teases Cheren. He waits until his tongue has Cheren's entire cock slick before his lips wrap around his head and push down. His fingers grip his base again, pumping up into his mouth as he sucks Cheren off. N's blowjobs are swift and very physical, which comes as no surprise to Cheren as his toes curl and he let s out a whimper.

Bianca's on her knees now, sideways on the couch as she leans into Hilbert and kisses him frantically. Her hand is on his cock, and though her tipsiness is throwing her off a little it's just as quick and impatient as she expected. She's got a tight hold on him and just tugs, and what she lacks in refinement she makes up for in speed. It helps that she's sitting on Hilda's face, and the brunette is absolutely devouring Bianca's pussy, making her gasp and moan into his mouth as they have their sloppy make-out session.

The prospect of her first time with a girl is the main motivator for Hilda to make sure Bianca's having the time of her life. She's good with boys; she has both Hilbert and N wrapped around her finger, and she's pretty sure a whisper in the ear will make Cheren get on his knees and beg to eat her out. But Bianca's a little harder to figure out, and if there's going to be another girl in their relationship then she needs to make sure she knows how to get her off just fine. Her hands squeeze at Bianca's soft, round ass as she pulls her down a bit more, licking and kissing all over her slick folds. The thought never occurs to her that Bianca is phenomenally easy to please, sober or not, and that she's doing just fine. It's in Hilda's nature to be competitive and push as far as she can.

With their swaying too much for his eyes to not notice, Hilbert reaches forward and grabs both of Bianca's breasts and pushes against her kiss a little harder, letting her lean back and shift some of the weight down onto Hilda while he leans forward. He wants a better view of Hilda with her legs between those plush thighs, watching his girlfriend go to work at eating out who will soon be his other girlfriend. The whole designation is going to get a lot more confusing when he starts having two boyfriends and two girlfriends, but for now all he cares about is making out with Bianca, getting off, and watching Hilda eat their childhood friend out. He rolls her pert, pink nipples between his thumbs and forefingers, and listens closely as the moans sounding out in his mouth pick up in volume.

He's the first of the two of them to cum, not used to such a quick, frantic treatment. The newness of her reckless handjob sets him off and he grunts, nipping at her lip as his hips rock forward and he cums. His cock spurts a rope of thick white cum that starts up just above her navel, subsequent shots decreasing in velocity quickly until the final one just drips down onto Hilda's forehead and hair. The brunette wants to complain, but before she can even think about disengaging, Bianca's squealing and tossing her head back. She bucks against Hilda's face, and the hand that was previously on Hilbert's cock ends up in her hair, pulling on it in a spontaneous gesture. Neither realize that the drops of cum on her fingers are now in Hilda's hair, because the motion was a great compliment to Hilda that her chest swelling, and Bianca's too busy riding her tongue and gasping about how well Hilda can eat her out to notice much of anything.

The sloppy blowjob N's giving Cheren draws their attention as they wind down for a quick breather. The gym leader is unsure exactly what to do, and alternates where his hands are with uncertainty, all the while moaning and writhing on the couch. He's used to fast, given his energetic girlfriend, but this isn't only fast. N has gone from a soft-spoken, gentle man to something else. Instead of holding back his strength for fear of being too rough, he's using it on Cheren. His tight hand and loose lips move in tandem along his cock, tongue wriggling and lapping with a motion that may be random or may not; Cheren's too far gone to try and find patterns anymore.

It brings him to orgasm swiftly, his second of the night. He gasps and pulls back a little, an intentional gesture that gets his tip out of N's throat so that he can release into his mouth, get some real mileage out of his blowjob. N disengages quickly, still gripping his shaft as his head pulls away, some cum dripping out the corner of his mouth as he swallows it all down. “I hope you enjoyed that, Cheren.”

The breathless birthday boy nods, placing his hands on his thighs as N pulls away fully. He looks over to the other three, waiting patiently and watching, as if they're ready to mingle a little more than what was basically the partner swap they've done so far.

“Aww, that's not all you have in you, is it?” Hilbert teases with a smirk. “It'd really put a damper on the night if you're off to bed because you're all sexed out.”

Cheren knows it's to rile him up, but he has no choice but to accept the challenge. Both to save face, and because there's no way he's going to duck out having only had sex with N. What the hell kind of orgy is that?

As everyone watches, he grabs the nearest shot glass and pours himself some whiskey. Without a second's hesitation he slams it back and then brings it down onto the table with as much force as he thinks it can handle without breaking. The burn is back, but his head is too swamped and overstimulated to care. “More,” is his sole reply.


	3. Chapter 3

As Cheren and Bianca switch their places, Cheren slipping between the two smiling brunettes and Bianca climbing into N's lap with eagerness only alcohol could provide, he wants to be sarcastic. He really, really does. The presence of hands on his arms, slipping to his wrists and tugging on him makes him want to verbally pull away, make some smartass remark about orgy etiquette. It's what he does when faced with the slightest of doubt, and he'd say there's a lot of that going through his head. But then Hilbert starts making out with him and Hilda's got her hold on his wrist still and is trying to get his hand between her legs, and his nerves light up with excitement. The alcohol keeps him swaying, his mind torn between the stubborn fear of what could happen if they go far with this, and the idea of having two boyfriends and two girlfriends. It sounds good. Fuck, it sounds amazing; a great solution to their problems and an exciting new frontier.

Before his mind can fully swing back to the “maybe we should talk about this” side, Hilda's tongue flicks against his ear and sends a shudder down his spine. Hilbert has a hand in his hair and he's very clearly venting years of pent up attraction toward the gym leader by kissing the fuck out of him. Having sex on the chair with N was a new experience, but it could have happened without all the madness occurring on the couch. Having Hilda and Hilbert both on him at the same time is harder to explain away, and the realization that he is indeed having group sex is now a stark, unavoidable truth.

“Stop thinking,” Hilda whispers as her teeth rub against his earlobe, teasing it with the threat of a bite. Her voice is different, something lustier and more enticing. With Cheren's eyes firmly on the brown-haired boy who's eager to push their bodies up together and shove his tongue down his throat, her voice sounds so strange he's barely sure the tomboy who used to punch him in the arm when they were six is even the one beside him. But then she finally gets his hand between her legs, and those toned, strong thighs that have always fascinated him more than a little tease tightening down, and he knows for certain it's her.

With Hilbert's cock rubbing against his thigh and Hilda's pussy so eager she's leaking down onto his fingers before they've even made contact with her slit, it's hard to worry about anything, and soon Cheren is right back to being eager. A mixture of alcohol and lust push away all concerns and let him for once in his fucking life just live in the moment. He takes a chance, reaching his other hand between his own legs to where Hilbert's aching shaft drools precum and grabs hold of it just as his fingers on the other hand reach upward and slip deep into Hilda. Both of them gasp nearly in unison out of surprise; neither expected him to take initiative.

Hilda greedily pulls Cheren from Hilbert's lips and replaces them with her own, kissing him even hungrier than her boyfriend had. Despite her fire, it's not the possessiveness of N and his bizarre understanding of their relationship as some kind of pack; she doesn't want to own him, just assert her dominance over him. Hilbert sighs audibly and takes Cheren's other ear, though he doesn't have the patience to tease it and sets out nibbling pretty intently from the start. They both start to rock against his hands in a messy, unsynchronized pace that would take him out of it if the whole thing wasn't so damn hot. Then, to top it off, Hilbert grabs his cock and Hilda's fingers run across his balls, and suddenly Cheren feels like he's died and gone to heaven.

Bianca still isn't quite over sharing shots with another, and as she sits slumped in N's lap with her breasts squished against his chest, she forgoes the glass altogether by just clumsily pouring the alcohol into his mouth. Tipsiness make Bianca even more physical than she is normal, her hand refusing to keep to itself as it tries to just feel N all over. His body isn't like Cheren's, which she's used to. It's firmer. Stronger. The tactile sensations are all wrong, and her inebriated brain is telling her that she's not touching Cheren, because she's taking the longest out of anyone for her head to catch up to this all, especially with her head abuzz over the fact she made out with Hilda.

Having alcohol poured down his throat by a beautiful woman makes N think briefly about how life would have been as “king”, and realizes that the love of his human friends means more than dominion over Unova ever could have. He snaps back to reality as her hand drifts down to grasp his cock, a sensation that the sheer surprise of makes his thighs clench. Her technique is quick and clumsy, and she's got a mouthful of liquor that she tries to slowly drool into his mouth only to giggle and lose it all as it falls onto his face. He's a fairly happy drunk and the giggling blonde laughing so close to his face helps keep him in good spirits, her smile is infectious.

He's still at least sober enough to know that he needs to get the whiskey away from Bianca. He gently takes it from her, putting it onto the table beside the chair, and then taking her hand by the wrist to place it onto his hip, where it won't get into any trouble. She seems to not care too much about the drink once she has another hand on him, resuming the feeling up of his firm body eagerly. Once his surprisingly thick, strong fingers push into her folds, alcohol is a distant priority for her, all her focus falling on bouncing atop his fingers and trying to match the pace with her handjob.

"Was this all a part of your plan?" Cheren groans, head rolled back as he's subjected to something so twisted he'd never even thought of it. In front of him, Hilda kneels down, hand at the base pumping furiously as her tongue proves its incredible skill by lapping eagerly at his tip. She looks just as hot as Cheren's most ludicrous of fantasies had painted her out to be, swaying on the floor and looking up at him with a lusty smile as she gives him the blowjob he's always imagined getting. 

Behind him, Hilbert's hands squeeze his ass, pulling the cheeks open and exposing ground Cheren had never experimented with before, naturally making the black-haired trainer a little antsy about it, even knowing full well what he's doing. "A little bit. Nobody planned anything, but N seems to love when we do this to him, so we figured you would too." Without another word he pushes his head forward and takes a quick, experimental lick up Cheren's crack.

The gym leader shudders and twists, but before he can tell Hilbert to back off there is another, and then another, and then the tip of his childhood friend's tongue is circling his pucker like a predator looking for an opening on his prey. A whine forms that can't even get up Cheren's wind pipe, and as if sensing his vulnerability Hilda pushes on deeper. He can feel himself enter her throat, and the timing with which Hilbert only a second later pushes in to pierce his pucker entirely leaves him wondering if they had some secret method of communication.

Wincing and biting his lip, Cheren finds their dual assault to be the worst thing of the night so far. Between Hilda's eager blowjob, where it's readily apparent the girl loving giving head, and Hilbert showing Cheren the magic of rimjobs, he can't contain himself. Moans start to run freely, hands end up finding heads of brown hair to hold and thread fingers through, and he embraces wholeheartedly the entire mess they're selling him. If these sorts of pleasures await him nightly, his mind is done trying to fight it out of some misguided fear. He's going to throw himself headfirst into this polyamorous train wreck whether it works out or not.

Over on the chair, the hippie and the eager science intern escalate. Bianca is no longer seated on his lap, but full-on in his lap, his cock buried inside of her as she bounces excitedly, moaning and shoving her ample breasts into his face. N seems a little confused by exactly what to do with them, only used to Hilda's rather small chest, but does his best to grope and kiss and suck whenever she stays still long enough for his mouth to latch onto something. Even when she isn't willing to be still, the grinding of her soft flesh into his face isn't something he can complain about in the least.

His hands squeeze at her plump ass, fingers digging into it as he yet again can't help but compare it to the firmer, more muscular asses of his lovers, not have nearly as much give. She has plenty of give, and he even delivers a few swats just to feel it juggle, which only makes her moan quite loudly. She's a completely different experience, and one N throws himself wholeheartedly into experiencing, since barring any disaster she'll soon be his second girlfriend. While Cheren seems a fairly direct book to read, Bianca is a little harder for him to get a handle on, and N takes learning his "friends" very seriously.

"Just like that," Bianca says too loudly, slurring her words rather heavily as her head rolls from side to side. It surprises her that she's able to keep bouncing on N's cock quite as well as she is given her level of inebriation, but she might well be overestimating how well she really is performing. After all, she can hazily remember a time when she got so drunk after a wine tasting that she accidentally got Cheren in "the wrong hole" several times in one night. Still, N seems to be moaning quite loudly into her breasts, so she has to be doing something right. Or he's just as gone as she is.

The most noticeable thing about Bianca, from the first time N met her, is her infectious joy. Her bright outlook on life just brightens everything around her, and he can't help but feel happier with her in his lap, not only because a curvy girl on his dick is the sort of thing that's lighting up every impulse he has, but because her smile is so warm and her every touch is so eager. Of course, she's also lighting up his impulses, and his feral senses are taking over. Not to the degree Cheren triggered them, especially with Bianca as such a gentle creature in his lap, but his lips still seize one of her breasts and suck firmly on it, as if hoping to gently assert himself. It's a gesture lost on the drunk girl, who just moans louder.

Cheren's trying hard to keep upright. Hilda's all the way down his cock, lips pushing against his base as she grips his thighs tightly, nails digging firmly in as if telling Cheren that even if she's got his dick down her throat he knows damn well who's in charge. And she's correct. Hilbert's not too concerned about delivering any messages, just snickering as he eats out Cheren's ass and grips his girlfriend's shoulders, as if trying to use her to pull himself in further. It would be a kind gesture if both weren't just out to make him squirm, and squirm he does.

Hilbert's tongue slithers deep inside of him, seemingly knowing just where to assault for maximum effect. It laps at the flesh covering his prostate, and the continued attention leaves him hanging on desperately. He doesn't want to blow, no matter how amazingly skilled Hilda's mouth is, no matter how much she's moaning around his cock, no matter how much he wants nothing more than to cum right down her throat and satisfy so many early teenage fantasies. That's what they want, and he knows teasing will ensue.

As she bounces faster in N's lap, Bianca's moans grow feverish and louder. She has his lips against hers, hoping to muffle her noises in his lips as he gives her a hungry, feral kiss that sets her mind alight. Their sloppy make-out session does little to mute her moans as her lips refuse to stay locked against his, and they spill out eagerly. N does nothing to stop it, as he enjoys the way she sounds, and the fact that it's him drawing such adorable noises out of her.

Bianca cums first, squealing loudly as her orgasm washes over her. Her bounces grow into more frantic, shallow jumps as she rides him hurriedly through her release. She trembles and makes a great deal of noise with no care for how loud she is. All the times with Cheren, needing to keep quiet, are over, and she lets it all out. No more being quiet lest their roommates hear. If they're all together, she can be as loud as she wants! It's thinking certainly motivated by liquor, but in that moment all she cares about is holding tightly onto her new boyfriend's arms and vocally enjoying her release. The spasming, slick folds around N's cock do him in soon after, and he shudders as his fingers dig into her ass one last time and he cums inside of her, joining her in the noise as he seeks the liberation of wild, inhibitionless release.

It's the primal cries of pleasure that do Cheren in. His intense focus drowns out the physical pleasures of Hilda slurping on his cock and Hilbert tonguefucking his ass, but he can't handle Bianca and N's cries of total bliss. He gasps and shudders, cock throbbing as he strikes Hilda totally by surprise, spurting cum down her throat without any warning. The brunette's eyes go wide, and she quickly pulls her head away, catching the last few spurts into her mouth. He doesn't have some mind-blowing release, occupying too weird a place in his sobriety to lose himself to sensation, and too tightly wound to let the physical side solely take over, but fuck is it one of the best he's had in a very long time.

“Fuck,” he says breathlessly, collapsing onto the couch and looking at the two brown-haired trainers, their wicked grins only bigger than before. Then over to the chair, where Bianca and N are looking to him hopefully. Everyone's riding on his call, as if the agreement to figure it all out when the night is through has broken down. He's on the spot, and all he can blurt out is a heavily panted, “We'll do this. For real. The five of us, together. After tonight. Until this inevitably goes up in flames in some fantastical, life-ruining me--”

As if knowing Cheren's agreement to go at it as one big polyamorous mess was going to be followed up with sarcasm, Hilda springs up to him, pushing her lips into his. Cheren stops talking immediately, assuming it's a sweet gesture of restrained emotions held back since childhood, that she kisses him the way she wanted to for years.

At least, until her tongue pushes into his mouth, carrying with it a mouthful of salty, slimy--oh goddammit. Cheren's eyes go wide as Hilda spits his cum back into his mouth, clearly intent on taking him down a peg. And it might have any other night, but the earlier advice about taking the stick out of his ass... He has to lighten up, and accepting the five-way love is a good first step. So instead, he kisses Hilda deeper, until she pulls away in surprise.

“You took that really well, Cheryl,” she remarks, wiping her face. Hilbert leans in as well, head tilted in confusion. N and Bianca are already back to fondling each other.

Instead of a sarcastic remark, Cheren just laughs, grabbing Hilbert and tugging him in for a kiss, and swaps the cum into his boyfriend's mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

Hilbert pours a shot for each of them from the expensive, incredibly old bottle of whiskey they weren't planning on opening for the occasion, but which seemed the only appropriate way to begin their new lives “together”. Kisses would have worked had there not already been plenty of kissing going around, and three peoples' mouths tasting of genitals too much for it really carry the sweetness they intended. 

“On three,” Hilda says, each of them holding onto their shot glass. Bianca's still sitting on the chair atop N with his dick inside of her, every little squirm she makes--and given how gone she is there are many--making the hippie moan a little, while the other three remain on the couch, sitting tighter together than they had since they discovered what sexual tension was and that they had it. Though their seating arrangements are the same, everyone had shed their clothes, reasoning that if they're all together and in the middle of an orgy, then there's no point in the modesty or obstacle posed by clothing. “Ready? One, two three!”

Each of them hammer down their shot, and each of them have the same reaction, to cough and choke on the pure fire pouring down their throats. None of them know how to drink old, well-aged alcohol and all of them share the horrible moment of burning together, giving way to a laugh and each of them reaching for some water to try and soothe the flames. In many ways it feels like the perfect way to usher in their new polyamorous arrangement, a massive, simultaneous mistake involving them being in over their heads; it probably won't be the last.

“So what now?” Bianca asks, being the first to break the ice. Her intentions are pretty clear, and they're on everyone's mind, even if she's the only one drunk and shameless enough to step forward and say them. Everyone is far too wasted for a truly tender moment to mean much, but everyone is fired up enough to continue fucking, which in its own odd way is sweet all on its own. Years of tension finally let out, with N there as the newcomer fit seamlessly into what they had, by that point so familiar to their lives his exclusion would seem off.

“Well since you asked first,” Hilda says, leaning forward with a wicked smile on her face. “Boys, do you think Bianca should have a taste of what having multiple boyfriends mean?”

“Definitely,” they say in almost eerie unison. Cheren and Bianca look around, both fairly clueless, but Hilbert and N's faces light up at the prospect, Hilbert moving off the couch and out of the comfortable position of Cheren's head on his shoulder and his arm around his chest, as N gently eases Bianca off of his cock and leads her down to the living room floor. Although she has no idea what they're about do, she's drunk and giggling, leaning against N and eager to find out what Hilda's suggested for her.

“I hope it's something fun!” she says, slurring excitedly as Hilbert lies down on the floor and takes her back the hand, easing her to sit in his lap, and that's when Cheren understands what they're going for, even if she's lagging behind a little on the matter. She fumbles down between her legs for Hilbert's cock, grabbing it and trying to line it up with her sopping wet entrance, but she's clumsy and tipsy enough that her efforts are actually worse off for her than merely blindly trying to sit on it. “This is what I'm supposed to do, right?”

Hilbert heaves a relieved sigh as N gives her a helping hand, lining him up steadily with one hand and using the other on her round rear to guide her steadily down to her mark, taking Hilbert inside of her. Her moan is high-pitched and excited to have the other buy she'd spent her childhood lusting for inside of her, completing “the set” as it were. She's so absorbed in starting to bounce in Hilbert's lap that she forgets about N until his fingers, covered in lube, press against her back door, making her moan and arch back against him. Hilbert rocks upward into her as she does, holding tight onto her hips as he reaps the benefit of being ridden by a girl getting anally fingerfucked--a place he knows all too well. N's other hand smears even more lube along his cock, steadily applying a thick layer with a feverish handjob as he watches her round rear bounce and jiggle before his eyes.

As Cheren watches his girlfriend be prepared for anal, his other girlfriend pulls herself up into his lap, pressing back against him and easing him down comfortably against the couch behind him. “Have you guys ever done anal?” Hilda asks incredibly nonchalantly, though Cheren supposes now that Bianca is her girlfriend too it's a reasonable question.

“Not all the time, but on occasion.” He squirms as Hilda eases herself comfortably into his lap, both of them watching Bianca steadily rock back between Hilbert's cock and N's fingers, the thick and long digits slathering her inner walls with heavy amounts of lube to prepare her for what was to come. “We've never done any kind of double penetration before, although my lacking two penises does make that rather difficult.” His hands wrap around Hilda's waist, holding tightly onto her as she gets comfortable atop him.

'Comfortable' entails her bare, quim-soaked thighs seizing his cock between them, holding tightly onto them as her mound presses against the top of his length. That's when he realizes, her muscular thighs grinding against him and how she moans in response to it, that his new girlfriend is practically a bundle of erogenous zones, and he's rather okay with that. He leans forward to kiss and suck at the back of her neck as he serves as a seat to grind on as they lovingly watch Bianca get pushed by her two new boyfriends to new heights.

“Then what kinky thing did you guys get into? Come on Cheryl, I know there was something.”

“On the first date you already want my dark secrets?” he smirks, reaching a hand up to fondle her bare breast as she begins to rock steadily, mixing a thighjob with the sweet friction of her slit rubbing up and down his dick. “I'm sorry, but it takes more than one fancy dinner for me to confess those.”

“If all it takes is something to eat, I could sit somewhere else.” She bites her lip, reaching a hand back and stroking his cheek and his hair, knowing neither of them would much mind taking a seat on the 'upper row'.

“Maybe later; I had a pretty big snack earlier.”

With one last scissoring motion to ensure she's as lubed up and loosened as his fingers will get her, N withdraws, gripping his cock and pressing the tip to her slightly gaped hole, the blonde tipsily shouting excitedly that she's ready for this. It's a thought that's been on her mind as long as it has on everyone else's finally turned into a reality, and in her inhibitionless state she's eager to feel it fulfilled. N's tip presses against her wrinkled hole and slowly eases its way into her, and she draws a sharp moan, leaning forward against Hilbert as she quickly realizes that it's not quite the breeze she thought it was, being stuffed by two cocks at once, separated only by what suddenly felt like a very, very thin membrane. “Fuck!” she shouts, and nobody faults her for the vulgarity.

The boys start to move slowly, remembering the first time they did this to Hilda and how much care they took, even if she was barking at them to stop it and just fuck her raw. But that's Hilda; Bianca is a different beast, and they try to keep to the idea of gentleness with her until she's ready and loose enough for something more. She's the drunker of the three--of the five, really, although a look over to the couch shows Cheren and Hilda swapping some rum back and forth in a kiss--and as much as she was wild only seconds earlier she's considerably calmer now, not wanting to move wrong and risk pain, letting the two boys steady her down for this with care.

Their thrusts pick up the pace slowly when her wincing stops, when she begins to moan and roll her hips of her own volition, easing back into her carefree state of inebriation, which is all the evidence they need that she's ready. They're still careful with her, taking great patience with their dear blonde by advancing slowly, making sure she's the one guiding them, knowing that before long they'll be fucking in a frantic, intense mess, and secure enough in that knowledge to take it slow and let them reach it naturally. As she sways back and forth, Bianca grabs the rum bottle Cheren just put down on the table, pouring a mouthful and a half down into Hilbert's open mouth, making him choke a little as he swallowed it down, before taking a swig of her own and passing it back to N. 

While she was in on the plan and completely ready for live as a quintuple, she was the one who most inwardly worried and fretted about everything, owing back to her overprotective childhood and to the worry it instilled in her. But the alcohol numbs that worry, lets her accept that it's all okay, knowing that when the booze clears she'll still be happy and everything she knows will be proven. When she drinks, she's open and wild with the same courage she envies in her friends. The tingling and lightheaded giggliness are just side perks to the whole matter.

“Looks like our girlfriend is enjoying herself,” Hilda says, making a note of her language to drive the point home, but also just liking to say it. She's said 'our boyfriend' plenty of times since she and Hilbert let N in, but 'girlfriend' has always eluded her. She's never had a girlfriend, let alone a shared one, and it sounds so sweet on her lips. She can't wait to use 'our boyfriend' to mean Cheren too, but that one is purely in sentiment rather than in the tingling excitedness of the words, in confirmation they are indeed now five people in one relationship. The plan worked and all it took was plying Cheren with enough alcohol and handjobs to get over himself, which would have been how the night went regardless, so it seemed like a good way to spend it. “Not jealous or anything, are you?”

Cheren's hips rock upward as he fucked the brunette's firm, muscular thighs, hands kneading her breasts as they watch together. Her pussy leaked steadily all over his lap as his cock continued to rub firmly between her labia, his tip grinding against her clit and ensuring she was moving quickly atop him for more. “Are you asking if I'm jealous because two guys are fucking Bianca, or if I'm jealous of Bianca?”

“If you're going to ruin my jokes before I make them, why should I bother?” Hilda's hands run along the body behind him, feeling his rather slight frame, something still new and different for her, something she wants to feel out in every way she can. “But yes, I mean jealous of the boys; I already know you'd want to be between N and Hilbert, and there's no fun in asking questions we both know the answer to unless it's to make fun of you.”

Rolling his eyes, Cheren tries to ignore her taunts. “Surprisingly, I'm not jealous at all. This looks pretty hot, actually, and I've got you here as a reminder. I guess I'm pretty okay with this all in all, and I swear if you even think of giving me an 'I told you so' then I'm not eating you out later.” He focuses instead on her, on kissing along her neck and her shoulders, on touching her all over as her clenching thighs and slit rub against his cock. She is getting a surprising amount of mileage out of the thighjob, but he can't say he didn't see it coming, nor that it doesn't bode well for his long-held desire to feel said thighs wrapped around his head, although the eagerness to go down on her is something he'll downplay knowing full well both of them know how much he wants it.

“I'll ignore your empty threat for now,” she noted, parting her thighs and leaning back against him. “Even if you're not jealous, how would you feel about joining them?” ///SPRINT As much as she enjoys being with Cheren, Hilda thrives on attention, and with the newly-crowned quintuple celebrating, it made sense for them to all find their first climax “together” together. It certainly helped that the boys had finally built up to a really good pace, hammering Bianca at both ends as she shivered and writhed between them, and she wanted to get in on that. “Her mouth is still open for you.”

It's not something Cheren has to dwell on for long, given the way she's moaning, mouth wide and inviting, the occasional pleading look directed to them as if the thought's going through her mind as she's just pushing it away out of embarrassment or uncertainty. “I could think of worse things to do,” he shrugs as if it's truly a decision he has to think on or something he doesn't want just as bad.

Hilda grabs him by the hand, leading him to the other three who don't miss a beat as Hilda slides her fingers through Bianca's hair and tilts her head to the side, her other hand on Cheren's cock and pulling him toward her open, waiting mouth. “Cherry!” is all she's able to get out before his dick slides into her mouth, and that's when he realizes she's practically salivating from the attention she's receiving, her mouth incredibly wet and hot and all of it solely for him to enjoy, shuddering as he bucks forward into her mouth, finding the pace his boyfriends are going at as he stands beside them, displacing Hilda's fingers in her hair with his own.

“I was wondering how long you could hold out,” Hilbert remarks before he too is made to give oral rather than speak. Hilda lowers herself down, straddling his head backwards so that she can face Bianca, not entirely selfish in her decision as she seeks to shower the blonde in affection from all four of her lovers in one go. Bianca has to sit upright in Hilbert's lap to suck Cheren's cock, her back against N as he fucks her behind, and that means merely by leaning down, Hilda can get to her breasts, heaving and bouncing freely. Her hands grip them, lips greedily wrapping around one of her pert nipples as she grinds her slick folds down against Hilbert's tongue harder, rewarded with laps and kisses to her as she leaks all over his face.

The five of them click together perfectly, setting with ease into a good, quick pace consistent across all of them. Bianca is triple-stuffed with her boyfriends, thrusting into her in unison and leaving her completely full, the ensuing hollowness only made bearable by Hilda's fondling and sucking, but it can't compare to the feeling of all three boys burying themselves balls-deep back into her. Combined though, it can't be beaten, and it feels more natural and less kinky than she imagined; three dicks is obviously quite a lot to contend with, but it's a norm she can settle into rather quickly. All she knows is that there's four sets of hands on her, N and Hilbert's overlapping in the general area of her waist, hips, and ass depending at any given time, Hilda's kneading her breasts, and Cheren's in her hair and on her shoulder. It's perfect, all in all.

She's the one to cum first, to the surprise of nobody, but the way she drags everyone else down with her is a bit of a shock. Her inner walls clamp down on Hilbert and N, greedily trying to draw their seed from them as she grabs Cheren by the ass and shoves him all the way into her throat, holding him there as the three boys finish inside of her, Cheren's cum splattering down her throat and the others leaving warmth spreading throughout her, shivering as she squirts all over Hilbert's lap and bounces frantically, all four of them barely able to contain her as she moans around Cheren's dick.

If she could have somehow gotten Hilda off she probably would have, but she's fortunately not far behind thanks to Hilbert eating her out, and soon enough the girls are slumped together, resting atop Hilbert as Cheren and N both pull away, letting them nuzzle and smile together in an almost innocent display. At least, it would be innocent, if some of Cheren's seed weren't dripping out the corner of her lip, and she wasn't getting handsy with Hilda's rear.

“I'm so happy that you're both a part of our pack now,” N said happily, wrapping arms around around his girlfriends and joining their embrace. “I love you both!”

“I love you too, N!” Bianca said excitedly, reaching one arm back around her and holding tightly onto N. “And Hilda! And Hilbert!” The brunet with two girls sitting on him couldn't really join the hug, but he did offer a thumbs up to them in support. “Right Cherry?”

“I'll say 'I love you' if you promise to never refer to us as your pack again.”


End file.
